Hurt
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: Letty finally realizes something. Before the first movie. Following Dom and Letty to them eventually getting together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt**

**Letty's POV**

I remember the first time I saw them together. I walked into the fort and saw them sitting there together. No one was home and they were sitting together making out on the couch. He reached up and pulled her shirt off. They were both wrapped up in their own world to realize that I was standing there. Watching them. Watching every last thing that they were doing with each other. The making out got heavy, and less clothes were being worn. That's when I decided that I had enough. I couldn't stand there watching that anymore. I left the living room and decided to go up into Mia's room. I sat on the floor, and leaned up against her bed. I reached under her bed and grabbed the photo album that had loads of pictures of things that happened over the summer. I started flipping through it and started smiling. Remembering all the times in my head. The summer was amazing. I got to hang out with my friends. And me and Dom became best friends. We talked every day. And he would always make fun of me for stupid things. We always had a great time together, and spent every day of the summer together. People in school would always ask if I liked Dom, and I would always tell them no because Dom is my best friend. And you couldn't like your best friend. But as I sit here looking through the pictures, crying about seeing Dom and Sarah Tran making out down stairs. It hurt me, and for the first time I realized. That I was in love with Dom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own anything.**

Being in love with your best friend, I would say is the worst possible feeling ever, because you know that if you tell them that it could forever ruin your relationship. Dom and I have known each other since we were kids; there was no way that I could tell him that I thought of him as more than a friend.

"Yo, Letty, what's up?" Vince asked bumping my shoulder to get my attention. He and I were working together in the garage today. I guess I had been so deep in thought all day that he figured something was bothering me.

"Nothing, V. Just thinking."

"You okay there, girl. You don't look to good." Vince asked. That's what I loved about Vince. I knew that I could always count on him to be there for me. Unlike some people that I know.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired; I haven't been getting a lot of sleep." I replied honestly. It was the first weekend after school had started, and school was already starting to kick my ass.

Vince was about to reply when we heard the famous sound of Tony's Charger pull up. We both turned our heads to watch as Tony and Dom walked in together.

"I hope that all the work you guys have been doing worked up your appetite." Tony said while holding up two bags of food. Vince and I exchanged a looked and smiled at each other. We set all of our tools down, and made our way over to the table in the back to sit and enjoy some burgers.

After Tony was finished eating he excused himself saying something along the lines that he needed to go check on the workers over at the store.

"So, Dom I heard around that last night you and Sarah hooked up." Vince said; smiling at Dom waiting for him to give him the juicy details. I normally didn't care when Dom and Vince talked about the girls that they hooked up with, but ever since this summer, and actually seeing Dom do it firsthand I cringed at the thought.

"Hell yeah man! She did most of the work too." Dom said while grinning like an idiot. I don't even know what the hell he saw in her or in any of the other girls he went for. They were all so loose, and would hop in bed with any guy that looked at them the right way.

"What you gonna do if her brother finds out though? You know how Johnny is."

"We both agreed that we wouldn't let him find out." Dom said while smirking at Vince.

I was getting so disgusted with their whole conversation. I got up and threw my trash away, and went back to the car that I was working on, before Tony came in with our food.

I hated feeling this way; I wish I could just say that I didn't care what or who Dom did. As I was working I heard Dom and Vince talking about a party that they were going to be throwing next week at Dom's house, because Tony was going out of town for the weekend.

I've been to a couple of their parties over the last couple years, and let's just say that they always get out of hand. People are always scattered all around the house. Girls with fewer clothes on then the models in all of those Victoria Secret commercials, and guys always trying to get with all of these girls. Hm, maybe this party could be the perfect thing to get my mind off of Dom.

**AN: ****So I originally wrote this story to be a quick one-shot, but I started getting reviews for it recently and having people tell me that I should add more onto it, and make it into a full out story. So I decided that I would take you guys up on that, and add more onto it. I haven't written anything for a long time so give me a little break if I don't get everything perfect or get chapters up really fast, but anyways there was the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always nice too.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own anything.**

This school week went by pretty fast, and the whole week I had Dom and Vince's party on my mind. I needed to get over my stupid crush on Dominic. I know that he would never feel the same way about me, so I just needed to get over him and move on.

It was finally Friday afternoon and the last bell of the day had rung. Finally! I made my way down the hall quickly so I could get the hell out of this place. I was in 11th grade this year, and I couldn't wait until the day came that I graduated from this hell-hole.

I walked outside and made my way over to where my car was parked. I knew I would have to wait for Mia to come out; she was always staying a little longer in her classes talking to teachers about future assignments. She was in the grade below me, and was best friends with all of her teachers, and cried if she got anything below a 100% on an assignment. She and I were polar opposites yet we were closer than anyone I know.

When I reached my car I pulled myself on the hood and just sat there waiting for her to come out. She still had a few months until she turned 16, so she always had to bum a ride off of me, or sometimes Vince.

Vince was still in school, because he had failed last year, so instead of graduating and moving on with Dom to work full-time in the garage he was stuck here for one more year. He hated this place just as much as I did, but he was way into partying last year, and didn't do any of his work. Turns out you do actually have to do work your senior year. Who would of thought?

"So I hear that Dominic Toretto is throwing a party tonight. Are you going to be there?" Sean, a boy from my last period of the day, asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What's it matter if I am?" I asked; while smirking at him. He and I had this whole, little flirting game that we do with each other every year.

"Well I was wondering if I could get a nice dance, with a pretty lady like you. Just chill out, and let some of this stress from school out." He said while leaning against my car and turning around to look at all the other kids walking out of school.

"Well I guess you will just have to come, and see for yourself." I told him while hoping off of my car.

"Hey Letty, sorry I was late. I was talking to my math teacher about our next test on Monday."

See what'd I tell you, she is always talking to her teachers about her work so she knows that she will get a good grade. I just rolled my eyes at her in response, and unlocked my car.

"I hope to see you at the party tonight, Letty." Sean said while winking at me and turning to walk off to his own car.

I just smirked and hoped into my car starting it up. I knew that as soon as Mia got in she was going to start grilling me about what Sean meant. She had this little idea in her head that Dom and I would get together some day and live happily ever after, and then she and I would be actual sisters.

"So what were you and Sean talking about?" Mia asked almost as if on cue.

"He was just asking me if I was going to be at Dom's party tonight, because he wanted someone to hang out with there."

"Probably so you guys could fuck." Mia said while crossing her arms. She hated it whenever I talked to other guys, because she liked getting her way all of the time.

"Mia, Dom and I are never going to get together. You will be a lot happier if you just accept that. I don't even think of him in that way. He and I are just really close friends, and that is all. Nothing more, nothing less." I said totally lying through my teeth, but she didn't need to know that.

"Letty that is such bullshit, and you and I both know it. I was there with you guys for the whole summer. I saw how you and he were together; you guys couldn't be separated from each other." Mia snapped back.

"Mia that's just how friends are, you and me spent the whole summer together too, and that doesn't mean that I'm going to date you." I said while laughing at her.

"Letty this isn't funny!"

"I don't know what to tell you Mia, but I just don't see Dom as someone that I want to date. I do however see him as a man whore." I said while stopping the car at the side of her house, and pointing to where Dom stood making out with, none other than, Sarah Tran, again.

We both shared a look and rolled our eyes. Every since we had been younger we both hated all of the members of the Tran family. They were all rich assholes that thought they were better than everyone else, and looked down on everyone.

"You going to come in? I can help you get ready for the party tonight!"

"Mia you know that I can't stand it when you try and play dress up with me." I groined but got out of the car anyways.

"Oh come on please!" Mia asked practically begging me. As much as I hated Mia dressing me up like one of the skanks that go to the parties I normally let her do it anyways. I knew that when her mom was alive that's what they always did together, and when Mia got to dress me up it always reminded her of her mom. Dom and Mia's mom was such a nice and pretty lady everyone around here loved her. She always helped everyone in need no matter who they were or where they came from. I still remember the day that she died perfectly. I think that day will forever be burned into my memory until the day that I die.

_Flashback:_

_Dom, Vince, Mia and I always played basketball when we got home from school. This was a normal thing for us to do while we were waiting for dinner to be made. We basically did the same thing day-to-day. We would wake up go to school, come home eat something, and then go outside and play a couple games of basketball while we waited for Maria to make dinner. Tony was always at the garage working when we got home, so we didn't see him until dinner time. _

_Today when we got home from school there was a note from Maria saying that she had forgotten something that she needed for tonight's dinner and she had to go run out and get it quickly, and that she would be home to get dinner started soon. _

_At the time we didn't really think anything of the note, and we just went in the garage got the basketball, and went outside to start playing. An hour had pasted and we all were too into the game too much to notice that Maria hadn't come home yet. _

_"Vince, we are killing you two!" I yelled out while laughing as Vince ran to get the ball that had bounced off the rim, and was making its way to the street. _

_The next thing I know a cop car is parked in front of their house. We all kind of froze when the cop was walking up the driveway towards us._

_"Is Anthony Toretto around, kids?" The officer asked not really making eye contact with any of us. I immediately could tell that something was up, and I knew that whatever it was wasn't good, and that's when I remembered Maria's note, and her never returning from the store. _

_"I'm right here, what's going on?" Tony asked as he appeared almost out of nowhere. _

_"I'm afraid to say that we need you to come down to that station and confirm that the body we have is Maria Toretto." The officer said while looking Tony straight in the eyes._

_End Flashback._

It had already been a couple years since that horrendous day, but I still feel like I owed it to Mia to let her play dress up with me, even though if Maria was still around she would probably beat Mia and me for dressing the way that we were going to be dressing tonight.

"Mia I really don't see why we have to start getting ready now. The party isn't going to be for another five hours." I sighed while looking at the clock; the time read 4:10. Nobody ever started coming until at least nine if not later.

"Because it's going to take a while to pick out a great outfit, and then do hair and makeup! Plus I have to get you all ready too, perfection takes time!" She told me while rolling her eyes as if everyone knew that. She quickly closed her door and locked it, so that Dom or Vince wouldn't come in and see what we were doing, and opened her closet and started pulling out a million different articles of clothing. I just sighed and laid down on her bed I knew that it was going to be a long night already.

Mia ended up being right we were both finished getting ready, and the time on the clock read 9:30, and people were already downstairs. I had to hand it to Mia she had a talent at beautifying people.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was in shock, normally I could care less how I looked, but tonight I had to admit I looked amazing. Mia had straightened my hair perfectly, and put me in a short, tight, black leather skirt it stopped just below my ass. For my top she put me in a shirt that was bright red, and had small tears going up the sleeves, and it ended right below my bellybutton. For my makeup she put black eyeliner on, and mixed a dark brown with black on my lids.

She was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans with a bright pink top that had the shoulders cut off, and was extremely low cut. Normally Mia wasn't allowed at Dom's parties, and this was the exact reason. Dom hated it when any guy looked at Mia for too long, and every time they threw a party Mia always went all out on what she was going to wear.

"You know that Dom is probably going to kill you when he finally sees what you're wearing right?" I laughed at her while watching her straighten the last little bit of her hair.

"Please there are so many people down there already, and it's not even ten yet. Dom probably won't even see me for most of the night if not any of the night, and plus if he does I will just use the blackmail card on him." Mia said while smiling, knowing that she would get her way yet again. There was no way that Dom would ever risk Tony finding out about the parties and all the alcohol and weed that got brought into this house.

"You ready, girl?" I asked as she unplugged her straightener.

"Hell yeah let's go show off." She said excitedly. She loved going to these parties. It was the one night that she knew she would get to drink without getting in trouble, and the one night that she could float around the room and talk to all of the guys that were here.

As we walked down the stairs and got to the living room we were greeted with a mass of people. There were people everywhere! I think this is one of the biggest parties that they have ever thrown. There were girls half dancing up on guys. Just about everyone had a drink in their hand, and if they didn't they were lighting up a blunt. Mia and I turned to look at each other, and smiled. We knew that we were going to have an amazing night tonight.

**AN: Well there you guys go. There's the next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it by sending some reviews my way. Lol. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own anything.**

An hour had gone by and neither Mia nor I had seen Dom or Vince yet, which was good, because I really wasn't in the mood to hear either of them complain and get into a fight about them wanting us to change our outfits.

I was currently sitting on the couch, in the living room, next to Mia. She was busy talking to a couple senior guys that go to our school. I was starting to get a little bored, so I got up and walked into the kitchen to get a beer, to drink. I opened the fridge door, and bent down to get a beer out of it. Before I had time to close the door I felt a pair of hands grab my waist from behind and pull me into them.

I quickly turned around about to knock whoever was touching me out, but I relaxed when I saw who it was.

"Someone's a little jumpy tonight." Sean laughed at me as he let go of my waist, and stepped back from me a little bit. I just smirked at him.

"No, I was just getting ready to punch whoever was trying to touch me."

"Now why would you ever want to punch someone like me?" He asked while walking past me to grab a beer out of the still opened fridge.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe for trying to sneak up on me and for thinking that you can just touch me like I'm a skank."

"Letty trust me you are in no way a skank." Sean said while moving in closer to me. "You wanna dance?" He asked me after taking a huge drink from his bottle of Corona. I just smirked and shook my head yes in response. We made our way out of the kitchen, and walked into the hundreds of bodies that flooded the living room.

When we got to a spot that was semi-non crowded he turned me so that my back was up against his, and then slid his hands down to my waist, and pulled me close into his body like he did earlier. I quickly relaxed up against him, and we started moving quickly to the music. We had danced through a couple of songs changing our position every once and a while.

"You know you look fucking sexy as hell tonight." Sean whispered into my ear while trying to pull me even closer to him than I already was.

"Oh yeah? You like what you see?" I asked while turning around to face him.

"Hell yeah I do, Letty, you're fucking gorgeous, and any other guy that tries to tell you different is stupid, or gay." He said while pulling me into him, and started kissing my neck, and sucking on it. His arms started roaming up and down my body, and he moved to the other side of my neck. I arched my neck to the side so he could get better access at my neck. I was so into what Sean was doing that I didn't notice someone approaching us.

"Letty what the fuck are you doing and who the hell is this?!" Vince yelled while pulling me away from Sean a little bit.

"Vince chill the fuck out, we were just dancing, nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah right, looked like you were doing a lot more than _just dancing_, Let!" Vince yelled at me putting a lot of emphasize on the words "just dancing".

"Vince you need to back the fuck up. Now! And you need to stop treating me like I'm a little kid. I'll be turning 18 in a little under a year; I don't need you to tell me what's right from wrong. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, and personally you have no room to comment on what I'm doing. Every week you are always flirting with a different girl. Coming up with different lines to get her into bed with you. " I said while stepping up into his face. I was trying to have fun, forget about Dominic Toretto, and be able to live a little bit, but oh no that couldn't happen when Vince or Dom were around. They always tried to make me or hell even Mia out to be the bad guy, when they were ten times worse than her and I combined.

"Letty if Dom sees what you're wearing, and what you're doing he'll fucking hit the roof and you know it! And if you're here and dressed like this I can only imagine what Mia is wearing!" Vince yelled knowing that Mia always tried to get away with wearing sexy clothes to their parties.

"What's it matter how I'm dressed, Vince?" Mia asked popping up out of nowhere, and quickly walking over to me so she could be by my side.

"Oh you two just wait until I go and get Dom." Vince said.

"Get Dom for what?" I heard Dom ask from behind me. Since Mia and I were facing Vince I don't think he realized who we were right away.

"Oh, I thought that maybe you would like to see how your sister, and your bestest friend were dressed tonight!" Vince said while turning his head to give me a look. I think something clicked in Dom's head who we were now, because he put a hand on each of our shoulders and turned us around to be facing him instead.

"What the fuck are the two of you wearing?! Go upstairs and change right fucking now!" Dom yelled looking me and Mia over.

"No, Dom. We don't need to listen to what you said." Mia yelled at him before I could stick up for us.

"The hell you fucking do. I'm in charge of you while dad's not here and I say that you are going to go upstairs right now and change, or I'm..."

"Or you're going to what Dom? Tell dad when he comes home that you had a party, and I came and had some fun? No I don't think so, because then dad will beat your ass for throwing a party while he is gone, and if you think that I won't tell him about all of this then you have a whole other thing coming for you." Mia shouted out at him. For the first time since I had known Dom he finally looked defeated. He knew that what Mia was saying was true and I think for once in his life, Dominic Toretto, was speechless.

"Whatever, Mia. I better not see any guys touching you. If I see one guy put one hand on you, you are out of this party immediately, and I'm going to break the guys arm!" Dom shouted at her. Before he walked away he gave me a weird look, and then disappeared into the kitchen with Vince. Hm, I wonder what the hell that was about. I didn't have much time to think before Mia pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Like he has the right to boss me around, and tell me what or what I can't do!"

"I told you that he was going to want to kill you when he saw what you were wearing." I said while laughing at her.

"Yeah, well I'm surprised that he didn't say anything to you really, and did you see that look that he gave you before he walked away?! He totally wants you." Mia said while getting the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen.

"Please Mia. He was probably just in shock, and didn't even know what to say about it. Dom and I have been friends for way too long. Like I said before I don't think of him in that way, and he doesn't think of me in that way. Plus he isn't my brother; he honestly can't say anything to me, because I don't live here nor am I related to him. So stop getting ideas in your head."

"Yeah, okay Letty. Whatever you say, right? I couldn't help but notice how close you and Sean were getting though before Vince rudely interrupted you. I thought you and he just liked flirting with each other, and I thought he was just here to "hang out" with you." Mia said while putting air quotes around the words "hang out".

"Mia we were only dancing, he's a cool kid that I like to hang out with." I said while remembering that I hadn't seen Sean since Vince pulled me away from him. I wonder where he ended up going.

"I saw him slip away after you and Vince started fighting." Mia said as if reading my thoughts.

"I didn't ask." I told her while smirking at her.

"Whatever, Letty. Will you go in there and get me a drink. I would get it for myself, but I really don't want another screaming match with Dom." She asked while pointed to the kitchen door.

"Yeah, I got you girl. I'll be right back." I told her as I left her side to go grab another beer for myself, and one for her. As I did earlier I opened the fridge door, and bent down to get two beers. As if I went back in time I felt a hand grab my arm, and turn me around.

"You come back for another roun..." I stopped talking when I realized that it wasn't Sean that had his hand on my arm, but none other than Dom, and he looked like he was beyond pissed off at me.

"Letty what is all of this about?" Dom asked while he still had his hand on my arm.

"What's with what, Dom?" I asked trying to play clueless to what he meant. I knew for a fact that Dom hated nothing more than when someone played dumb with him, or made him explain stuff that he didn't want to explain.

"Letty come on you know what I'm talking about." He said back to me angrily.

"Dom every time you have a party I drink and you know that I do. I don't get why you are getting so mad about me drinking now." I said back in response.

"Letty you know damn well that's not what I meant." Dom said through clenched teeth.

"Well then what's it about, Dominic? Come out and just tell me then, because I sure as hell can't read your mind!" I yelled back at him. Then I pulled my arm out of his grasp. He was such a hypocrite, and it was getting on my last nerve.

"Letty why are you dressing like this? You want every guy to think that you are just some easy slut, and that you'll hop into bed with them if they ask you nicely?! What happened to the girl that didn't care what other guys thought of what she looked like? The one that actually had some respect for herself?!" Dom asked practically shouting at me.

"Fuck you Dom! You have like ten different girls a night in your bed! You have no room to call me a slut, because I came to a party that you threw just so you could get laid by multiple girls! You and Vince need to get the hell off of my back, and worry about your own lives, and how you plan to get rid of the diseases that these actual _sluts _are probably giving you! You act like you are so much better than anyone and it's the exact opposite, because you treat all your girls like shit, you are a big man whore, and I'm sick of you Dominic Toretto. You have no room to say that I have no respect for myself, because you have no respect for anyone, not even yourself! Just do me a favor and get the hell out of my life for good!" I yelled at him ignoring the looks from the few people that had gathered around to watch our fight.

I stormed out of the house and walked over to where my car was parked. I took a deep breath and leaned against my car. I was so pissed off at Dom, where the hell did he get off trying to tell me that I'm a slut, and that I had no respect for myself. Ugh, I hated him. I was so wrapped up in being pissed off at Dom that I failed to notice that someone had followed me out of the party.

"You planning on sharing that with someone?"

I turned around quickly when I heard Sean's voice. I was about to reply, and ask him what he was talking about when I stopped myself and realized he was talking about the two unopened Corona bottles that I still had in my hand.

"I mean if you share. I think I would be more than willing to share with you." He said while walking up closer to me leaning sideways on my car.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly do you have to share with me?" I asked while calming down a little bit.

"Well to start off I have my friend Jack, and then to close the night off I have my other friend Mary." He said while smirking at me, and pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels and a big baggie of weed out.

"Yeah I think I can learn to share with you." I told him while matching his smirk.

"Follow me back to my place; my folks aren't home this weekend, also. So we can just enjoy being together."

"Race you." Was all I said to him.

About an hour later I was leaning on Sean for some support. We had already drank half the bottle of Jack, and had smoked over half of the weed that he had. He had just said something to me and I couldn't stop laughing, and I couldn't even tell you what he said.

"Letty let's play a little game." Sean said while getting up off the couch.

"What kind of game you want to play, Sean-ie?"

"I say we play a nice little game of body shots." He said while getting two shot glasses out of a cabinet in his kitchen.

He came back and filled his glass up, and placed the first shot on my thigh. He did his shot and ran his hands up and down my thighs, and grabbed my ass roughly. I laughed at his eagerness, and thought that I should tease him a little bit. I grabbed the second shot glass from him, and filled it up. I set it down right between his legs. I got on my knees, and went down to do my shot. When I had finished the shot, he looked at me and groined a little bit not liking the fact that I was teasing him.

"God, Letty you're something else." He said while filling his second shot up. He looked me over thinking of where he should place his next shot. He got a shitty grin on his face after a few seconds of thinking.

"I'm gonna need you to lay on your back for this one." I just smirked at him, and laid back down. "Oh and I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." He added at the last minute. I rolled my eyes at him, but still did what he asked, I was way too far gone for my natural instincts to kick in, and plus I was having a lot of fun with Sean at the moment so I really didn't care.

He slowly placed his shot glass between my breasts. Before he went down to take his shot he put his hands on my hips, and ran them up and down my legs. He had one leg on each side of me, and was clearly enjoying himself. He finally lowered himself down so that he could do his shot after he finished his shot he tosses it on the coffee table next to us, and laid fully on top of me.

He lifted me up a little bit so that he could grab my ass, and then started kissing my neck like he had earlier. He kissed his way from my neck all the way until he got to my lips. We started making out, and then he suddenly pulled away a little bit, and moved his mouth over to my ear.

"God, Letty. I've wanted to do this with you for months." He whispered into my ear. I just smirked at him too drunk to actually come back with a reply. Instead I just pulled his shirt off of his shoulders.

Sunshine beamed through the window next to me, and I could feel the heat on me. I moved around a little bit trying to get comfortable, and that's when I realized that someone was laying next to me. I quickly opened my eyes, and looked down and realized that I was just about fully naked; I had everything off except my bra. Then I turned my head and saw Sean's resting body next to me. I grabbed my head in pain; I had the worst headache in the world, and could barely remember what happened last night.

I felt something below me vibrate, and I jumped a little at the unexpected noise. I moved around, and ended up kicking Sean in the process. I finally realized that the vibrating was coming from my phone. I grabbed my phone, and slide it opened. The little icon on my phone lit up; notifying me that I had 14 messages, and 10 missed calls.

"Shit."

**AN: Well there you guys go. I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as you have the rest of them. I've been trying to make each one a little bit longer than the last so that you guys get a lot more to read. Lol. Anyways let me know what you guys think of this chapter by dropping a review off for me.(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own anything.**

When I looked at my phone I had eight messages from Dom, five messages from Mia, and one from Vince. There were six missed calls from Dom, and four missed calls from Mia. As I scrolled through the messages I could tell after each one Dom sent he was getting even more pissed off. The first couple messages from Dom were him apologizing to me for what he had said to me last night, and asking me to come back to the fort, because he wanted to talk with me alone. That he didn't want to ruin our friendship over a stupid party.

Then the last couple of messages he sent, I could tell that he was letting his anger get the best of him. He was saying things like Letty get your ass over here; this isn't funny where are you. Letty answer your fucking phone I'm worried about you. Where the fuck are you.

I just laughed out loud at him. That's what he gets for being such an asshole to me. I was so tired of dealing with his shit all of the time. I guess I had laughed too loud, because I felt Sean move next to me.

Sean.

Shit Sean and I had sex last night. I kind of regretted doing it now that I didn't have a half of a bottle of Jack Daniels and smoked five bowls in my system. My head hurt so damn bad, and the bright sun that was shining in the window above me wasn't helping it any.

"Mmmmm, last night was amazzzing." Sean said while pulling me in closer to him.

"I have to go." I said and quickly got out of his grip before he could react. I grabbed my clothes off of his floor, and started putting them on while walking towards his door. When I finally got to the door I started to open it, but it got shut roughly.

"What's your problem?" Sean asked while moving in front of me to block me from leaving. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at me sleepily.

"I just have to get back home."

"So you just are planning on using me like that?" He asked looking at me pissed off. I guess I was getting really good at pissing people off. I just smirked before I answered him.

"No, last night was fun and all, but I have a terrible hang over, and Mia is worrying about me." I said.

"Or Dom is worrying about you." He commented while rolling his eyes.

"Fuck, Dom. I could care less if he is worrying about me or not. Hell he probably doesn't even realize that I'm not home. He's probably still sleeping next to whatever skank he fucked last night."

"Whatever, Letty I can tell that you're lying. Just go, and I'll see you at school on Monday." He said while walking away from the door shaking his head in disgust as he walked past me. I watched as he grabbed his boxers off of the floor, and slipped them on. Then I watched as he walked down the hallway not even bothering to turn around and look at me, I was assuming that he was going to bed. My thoughts were answered when I heard a door slam a few seconds later.

I just rolled my eyes and opened his door. I was so sick of all of these guys thinking they could tell me what I can and can't do or telling me how I was feeling. I really just needed to get away from here.

And that's exactly what I was planning on doing. I walked out of his house, and made my way down to my car. I hoped in, and grabbed my pair of sunglasses that I had in the glove compartment. I slipped them on as I started up my car. I was planning on avoiding the Toretto house for the next few days. I just wanted to be by myself for a while, and I knew that exact place that would help calm me down.

A half an hour later I finally reached my destination.

The beach.

I always loved coming here when I was younger. Every weekend my family and I would come down here, and have so much fun. That was before shit got fucked up. I touched the dog tags around my neck. At some point my dad went from being the person that I loved and turned to for everything, to the person that I hated more than anything in the world. He turned to drinking, and being abusive. He started off hitting my brother. He would always scream at him, and tell him that he wouldn't ever come out to be anything, except a bum.

_**Flashback.**_

_My brothers' name was Jason, and I always called him Jay for short. He and I were inseparable when we were younger. He always was there standing up for me if I needed him to, which wasn't as often as you would think, because I knew how to take care of myself. _

_After a few years of getting abuse from my dad he finally got fed up with it, and he decided that he was going to join the Army. He always blamed my dad's drinking and anger on himself, so he figured if he left the house that my dad would stop, and go back to how he used to be. He turned out being so wrong._

_After Jay left for the Army my dad just started drinking more and more and started hitting my mom. He would come home from work crack open a bottle, and start drinking. She would always try and stop him, and that would just piss him off and he would smack her around a couple of times. No matter how many times he hit her she would continue to try and get him you stop every time he drank. _

_I made the mistake of trying to get him to stop; he ended up slamming me into the coffee table, and bruised two of my ribs. My mom rushed me to the hospital, and when they asked what happened, she just looked them straight in the eyes and said that I was a clumsy kid, and I fell down the stairs. They believed her lie and just prescribed me pain medication. When I got home my dad ended up grabbing the pain medication out of my hand, and said that I was just being a big baby, and that I needed to grow up._

_A year later, and I was missing my brother so much. He was sending me letters as much as he could. I was getting so lonely without him being here. I so badly wanted to tell him all of the stuff that had happened here, but I figured that there was nothing that he could do to make it better, so I just lied and told him that things were good here. _

_A few weeks had gone by and I didn't get any letters from Jay, and I was starting to worry. He always sent me at least two letters a week. _

_The next day I went to school like I normally did, and when school was over, Mia and I were walking home. We were going to go back to her house and hang out, and then I was going to spend the night like I always did on Friday nights. _

_We were walking up the street, and I could see two cop cars parked out front of my house. When I first saw them I thought that dad had gone overboard, and hurt my mom, so I went running towards my house, ignoring Mia who was asking what was going on. _

_When I got to my house I walked in, and saw my mom sobbing on the couch, and two cops standing in front of her._

"_Mom what the hell is going on?!" I had started cursing at a young age, and my mom was used to it, but the cops turned to me in surprise. _

"_Oh Letty come here!" My mom cried out. I hadn't seen my dad so I thought that maybe something happened to him. _

"_Mom what's going on?" I asked her again hoping to get some of this cleared up. _

"_Your brother is gone, baby." She cried while holding on to me. I thought this was some sick joke. No, there was no way that Jay died. He was so strong, and he knew how to take far of himself. Hell he was the one that taught me how to fight, and defend myself. _

_I just laughed thinking that she was crazy. They had to of been mistaken Jay was alive I knew it. _

"_Letty this isn't fucking funny!" I heard my dad said coming out of the shadows behind me. _

"_No, there is no way that Jay's gone. It's not possible. They have to be lying. They got the wrong person." I said while looking at my mom to where the cops. The cops shared a look, but didn't say anything._

"_Letty, hunny, it's true. Your brother is gone. He got shot, and he didn't get help fast enough." Mom said in-between sobs. I didn't even know what to say back to her. I just couldn't get the idea that Jay, the person that had always been there for me was now gone. That I was never going to get another letter from him again. That I was never going to see him again, and that we'd never hang out together ever again._

_At some point the cops had left, and my dad ran straight to his alcohol. That really got to me. I knew that he had been an alcoholic for all of this time, but this specific time got under my skin. _

"_This is your entire fault! And the only thing you are going to do is sit here and drink?! Jay would still be here if it wasn't for you! I hate you!" I shouted at my dad. Even though he was drunk he was quick. He was up and off the couch in seconds, and had got a fist full of my hair and pulled me close to him. I could smell the alcohol on him, and it made me want to gag. _

"_Listen here you little bitch, if it's anyone's fault it's yours. You are useless, you pushed him away. If you ever talk to me like that again, I swear to God that you will end up six feet under just like he is!" He yelled in my face. I was not going to take this from him. Jay always taught me to stand up for myself if anyone was bothering me, so I did just that. _

"_Maybe if he hadn't beat him, and told him that he was useless he wouldn't of ran off into the Army the day that he turned 18! He would still be living here, and have a normal job, and not be dead! If it's anyone's fault it's yours! Maybe if you stopped drinking, you would realize that you are the worst father in the world, and realize that all of this is YOUR fault!" I screamed at him. I quickly regretted it, because he gave me the worst beating of my life. I could barely move after he was done hitting me. I heard the door slam a few minutes later, and heard a car start up, and sped off down the road. _

_A few hours later the cops were back at my house saying that my dad had been in an accident, and didn't make it. I lost my brother and dad in the same day. That night for the first time in a couple years I cried. I wasn't crying for my dad, no, I would never cry for him. I was crying because I had lost my brother. My rock. The next day when I walked downstairs there were a couple boxes filled with stuff, so I started looking through them to see what they were, and realized that it was my brothers' stuff. I pulled out a pair of dog tags; I rubbed my hands over them, and put them on. Ever since that day I never took them off._

_End Flashback._

These dog tags meant so much to me, and it was times like this that I just wish my brother were still alive. He would know what to say to me to make me feel better. He's the only person that I want right now.

I hadn't realized that I had tears running down my face until I looked down at my legs and saw that they were soaked. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes in case anyone was around and they saw. I pushed myself up off of the sand, and walked the few feet back to my car. I was heading home for the rest of the weekend. Normally I didn't spend a lot of time at home, because ever since that day that we found out my brother died, and my dad died, my mother and I didn't have a relationship. She basically ended up blaming me; telling me that if I would have just kept my mouth shut that day that my dad would be alive. I just ignored her every time she said that, because I honestly didn't care. So, I just stayed away and spent as much time as I could with Mia or in the garage working for Tony.

I knew that my mom wasn't going to be home, that's also why I knew that's why going home was a good idea.

When I got to my house I noticed that my mom's car was actually in the driveway. I didn't know why, because she always worked double shifts on the weekend. She needed to work so much so that we could afford to continue living in this house.

I shut my car off, and slowly got out and walked up to the house that I had spent my whole life in. I was debating whether I should open the door or just turn around and go out somewhere else. I just shook my head, and unlocked the door. When I walked in I could smell alcohol. Did I mention that when my dad died, my mother took over his drinking issue?

"What the hell are you doing here? And what the fuck are you wearing?" I heard my intoxicated mother ask. She was lying down on the couch with an almost empty bottle.

"What's it matter to you?" I asked her, and just walked into the kitchen. I hadn't eaten anything in a while, and my stomach was starting to growl. I heard the door open roughly, but didn't bother to turn to look at my mom. I could tell that she was stumbling around without even turning my head.

"You know you're a pain in the ass?!" My mother yelled at me while slurring her words. "I don't even know why I continue to let you live here. It's your fault that I'm alone, and look like this. If your father was alive I would.."

I couldn't handle her anymore so I decided to cut her off.

"You would what mom?! Be getting smacked around by dad's drunken ass? Would be running into your room to cry, and cater to your wounds?!" I yelled at her. She immediately slapped me across the face. I grabbed the spot on my cheek that she slapped.

"Get the fuck out of my house! I don't want to see your damn ass anymore. You're a horrible daughter. Your father was right about you!" She said while tears were running down her eyes. She opened the door stumbling back into the living room, not before grabbing another bottle of liquor.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the bag that I used for whenever I spent the night at Mia's and packed some clothes in it. I knew that in a few days when she calmed down that I would be back here. I just needed clothes for a few days.

I quickly ran out of my house, and unlocked my car door. I opened the back seat, and threw my bag in it. I had no idea where I was going to go. I figured that I would just drive around for a while until I got an idea. I was just about to hop into the front seat when something stopped me.

"Can we talk?"

**AN: Well there you guys go there's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh I'm so sorry that I left you guys at another cliff hanger. Lol. I'm sorry I just love making you guys get into the chapter, then cutting you off.(: I know I'm mean. Who's the voice at the end? Well you will all find out next chapter! Please leave me a review, and let me know what you guys think of this chapter!(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own anything.**

As I turned around, Dom was standing right in front of me looking at me with such a guilty look on his face.

"I really have nothing to talk about, especially with you." I said while rolling my eyes. I was still pissed off at him for the night before, and fighting with my mom just got me angrier with him.

"Let, come on! I was so drunk the other day, and you know damn well that I didn't mean that shit. I was just..." He said drawing out the end of his sentence as if I knew what the hell he was talking about.

"You were just what?" I asked getting more annoyed with him by the minute. "And by the way that you were acting this morning is even more of a reason that I don't want to talk to you."

"Letty you had everyone worried! You stormed out of here, and didn't tell anyone where the hell you were going! I could understand if you were pissed off at me, but you could have at least told Mia where you were going. By the way where did you go?" He asked matching my anger.

"Don't ignore my earlier question, Dominic." I said completely blowing off everything that he had just said to me.

"I don't know Letty. I just don't like you being _with _that kid."

"First, I'm not _with _that kid. He's a friend of mine from school, and we were just hanging out, and having some fun together. Second, why does it even matter if I was actually with him or not?"

"I don't know. I just don't like the idea of you growing up. I don't know how to explain it. I've known you your whole life, and it's just weird to see you and Mia changing." He said nervously to me. "And by the way you never told me where you ended up going last night, don't ignore my earlier question, Leticia!" He said while mimicking the way I sounded earlier.

"Just around." I told him. I really didn't want to have to come out and say that I was with Sean last night. I knew that Dom would through another fit, and I really wasn't in the mood for all of the right now.

"Come on Letty, I promise that I won't flip out."

"Fine, I went to Sean's last night." I told him trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal. I turned my head to look him directly in the eyes to see what he thought about it, because he still hadn't said anything.

"Oh." He said while scratching at his head. He looked like he was almost jealous or something.

"You wanna go get something to eat." He added on, and I could tell that he was trying hard to keep it together.

"Yeah sure let's go." I said while unlocking my door and hoping in. I ignored the looks that Dom was giving me, and just laughed at him. He hated it more than anything when I drove us anywhere. Dom always had to be the one behind the wheel or he threw a fit, but he's crazy if he thinks I'm letting him drive my baby.

"What you really think that I was going to let you drive, Carrie?" I asked him as he got in; he just laughed and shook his head at me calling my car by her name.

I drove up to this little food shop that was pretty close to my house. We always went here after we got into a fight. Not just Dom and I, if he and Mia got into a fight they'd go there after the fight was over, same with him and Vince. I remember when this crazy tradition started too, one night Dom and I had gotten into this huge fight. We were yelling at each other, getting into each other's faces. It was probably one of our worse fights that we've had. The fight went all the way from about 11 at night clear to 9 the next morning. We were still up arguing with each other, and we had woken Vince up. He stormed into the kitchen angrily, and told us that we needed to shut the hell up, because it was way too early and that he was hung over and didn't feel like hearing us argue.

Dom suggested that we go out to eat, and talk about it quietly over breakfast. I was really tired, and didn't feel like fighting anymore so I just agreed with him, and we ended up coming to this restaurant. We ended up talking our fight over, and we realized that we were both wrong, and that we were just being stupid.

I smiled at the old memory as I got out of the car and headed towards the door. We walked in and sat down, and ordered our usual.

"You gonna start talking anytime?" I asked rather annoyed. Normally Dom got right into it, but he seemed to be acting weird and just playing with the straw in his cup.

"Letty, you know that I'm sorry for what I said."

"Dom, I don't get why you have to act like that all of the time. We go through that shit every time you have a party."

"Letty I just don't want you to end up getting hurt." He said while continuing to play with his straw, and not looking at me.

"I think you're forgetting that I can take care of myself. I have been doing it all of my life Dom."

"I know you have, Letty, but this is different."

"How is this different?" I asked him. He was really starting to make no sense, and I just wanted to know what the hell he was trying to get at.

"I don't know. I know that you can physically take care of yourself, but I don't want these guys to fuck you up emotionally or whatever. I don't know."

"Why are all of a sudden caring is what I don't get?"

Just when he was about to answer my question the waitress came with our food. She set our food down in front of us, and before she left she turned to Dom.

"You come in here an awful lot don't you?" She asked while leaning in close to Dom while setting his food down.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said while looking at me, and smirking.

"So you and your girlfriend like eating in here?" As soon as the words came out of here mouth I was ready to pounce on her. I hated it when girls like this thought that we were together. Or they used me as a way to find out if Dom was seeing anyone.

Dom just laughed at her in response, and gave me another look, but this time he looked a little more serious as if he was embarrassed that the girl asked if I was his girlfriend. What the hell is going on with him! Sometimes he makes me just want to hit him.

"First of all I'm not his girlfriend. Second of all do you really think trying to get him to fuck you while you are working is really a good idea? If you want to flirt with him please don't do it while I'm around, your slutty-ness makes me want hit you." I said jumping before Dom could actually give her an answer.

The girl looked at me completely shocked, but didn't say anything she just hurried and walked away. Probably afraid of getting her ass kicked at work.

I turned back to look at Dom, and saw that he was just grinning at me and shaking his head, as he started to eat his food.

"What?!" I asked rather annoyed.

"You can never play nice can you?" He asked while giving me one of his throaty laughs.

"Please did you see her? She had that look on that said oh please just take me into the bathroom and have your way with me."

"Letty you are something else, you know that right?"

After we had finished eating Dom and I headed back to the fort. He was planning on throwing another party tonight, so we had to get the house looking a little decent for his guests. As soon as we walked in the house, Mia came running up to me.

"Letty are you alright, girl? What happened to you?" She asked as she pulled me away from Dom so that we could talk without him hearing.

"Hey, you guys have to help clean up!" Dom yelled out at us.

"It was your idea to have a party, and your idea to throw another one tonight, so clean yourself! I need to talk to Letty." Mia shouted at him before pulling me up the stairs. I could hear Dom yelling something back at us, but we were too far away to hear it.

"So what the hell happened last night?" Mia asked as soon as she slammed her door shut.

"Nothing, Mia!"

"Oh, yeah right. Then why did so many people tell me that they saw you sneaking off with Sean last night. Come on tell me what went down!"

""Fine, I went back to his place with him for the night."

"No, start from the beginning I want to hear every detail, don't leave anything out!"

That was the one bad thing about Mia; she had to know everything that happened when it involved guys. I swear she lived off of this stuff.

"Okay, well after I stormed out of the house Sean had followed me I guess, and we started talking, and he told me that if I shared my Corona's with him that he would share his Jack Daniels and weed with me.."

"Letty you smoked?!" Mia asked interrupting me. Here's the thing about Mia, she liked drinking, and she wouldn't drink too much. She always knew when to stop herself, before she got too hung over. But smoking was a whole different story for her, for some reason she just hated the thought of weed or any other drug.

"Yes, Mia, I know how much you hate it but your brother had stressed me out too much!"

"Okay, fine whatever, but don't do it again! Anyway go ahead and continue."

"Fine, then we both raced to his house, and when we got there we both ended up drinking and smoking too much, and then he had the idea to start a game of body shots. We both ended up getting really into it taking each other's clothes off and what not, and one thing lead to another and we kind of ended up having sex."

"Letty!" Mia yelled while hitting my arm. "I knew that you and he were more than just friends!"

"Mi, it isn't even like that. I was so pissed off and really drunk, and high out of my mind. I don't even think of him in that way. I just needed to let some of my stress out, and he was the perfect stress reliever."

"Well what about my brother?!"

"Mia, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like your damn brother?! And he was the reason I was pissed off in the first place!" I was really getting fed up with her acting like Dom and I were a thing.

"Letty, you should have seen him after you left and this morning. He was a fucking wreck! He was freaking out so bad, because he had no idea where you were. He thought something bad happened to you. He basically kicked everybody out of the house, and stayed up all night waiting for you to come home. He likes you Letty, a lot."

"Mia he would have done the same thing for you that is just how Dom is. He likes knowing where his family is at all times. It has nothing to do with him liking me!"

"Yes it does you are just too blind to see it! My brother was so jealous when he saw you dancing with Sean. He likes you Letty, it is so obvious!"

"If Dom liked me that much he would just come out and tell me Mia! Like earlier when we went out to eat breakfast our waitress was trying to flirt with him, and when she asked if I was his girlfriend he looked embarrassed that anyone would even think that we were dating."

"In my magazine it says that if a guy laughs nervously and gets a panicked look on his face when another girl asks if the girl he's with is his girlfriend that means that he likes her!"

"Mia those magazines are full of shit, and you know it. They just try to fill your head with useless knowledge that doesn't really help you in the real world. You need to quit reading them so much! They are making you crazy."

"Letty come on I am your best friend just be honest with me! Do you or don't you like my brother?"

"Mia, Dom's my…."

"Best friend I know, but they say friends make the perfect lovers." Mia said while cutting me off.

"I don't know, Mia. I had a pathetic crush on him, but I know that it will never go anywhere. I'm telling you he sees me as his friend Letty, and that is all. I've moved on from my lame crush from him." I told her honestly without knowing that someone was right outside her door.

AN: Well there is the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I was kind of stuck, and didn't really know what to write, and I was also really busy with work and other stuff, but ah how I love killing you guys with my cliffhangers, lol. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and the next one should be up pretty soon. Reviews are always nice, and welcomed. (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own anything.**

"Yo, Mia! Are you two done being teenage girls? We got a whole house to clean!" Dom yelled out which made us both jump. We both looked at each other with big eyes. Did Dom just hear everything that we just said? How long had he been standing outside Mia's door?

"Uh, yeah Dom we were just getting ready to come down." Mia told him still looking at me worried.

"Alright, well then get your asses down here." Dom said and we could hear him move away from the door, and walk down the hallway.

"Do you think he heard?!" Mia whispered at me. Well it's too late for whispering, Mia!

"I don't know! I didn't even hear him walk up the steps who knows how long he was standing out there."

"Don't you think that he would have said something to you if he really did hear?"

"I really have no idea, Mia. Let's just go down there and help them clean up the house." I said secretly worried that he had heard. I just admitted my stupid crush that I have on Dominic, and he might have heard. Things were already awkward with us lately, and I really don't need something else to make it even worse.

Mia just shook her head in agreement, and we walked downstairs together. We got downstairs and really took in how shitty the house looked. There was trash everywhere, beer bottles laying everywhere, the smell of weed reeked in the house, and you could smell all of the alcohol throughout the house.

"Holy, shit what the hell happened last night?" I asked while trying to figure out where to start.

"Too many damn people is what happened." Vince answered as he popped out of the kitchen with two trash bags that was stuffed with trash.

"Well maybe you guys should stop telling the whole world that they are invited to party" Mia suggested as she started picking up the garbage that was scattered in the living room.

"Hey, when there are that many drunk females cleaning up is worth it, right Dom?" Vince asked as he patted Dom on the back.

Dom just turned his head quickly to look at me, and then he turned back to Vince, and shook him head.

"Sure is." He said quietly. Okay, seriously I need to find out what the hell is wrong with him. Him acting weird is starting to annoy the shit out of me. He hasn't been himself in days, and I have no clue what it's about.

An hour later we had the whole house in decent shape. All of the garbage was picked up and thrown out, and we got rid of the horrible smell, well for the most part. It looked presentable, even though we all knew that by the end of the night it was going to look, and smell the exact same.

"Hey, Let you wanna go shopping with me?" Mia asked as she sat down next to me on the couch. I gave her a look that said are you fucking kidding me. She just laughed at me when she saw my face.

"Come on we can buy you some new clothes. Dress you up all sexy tonight, maybe get even more attention from someone." She said while giving me one of her evil smiles.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that I already have Sean's attention." I said while laughing as the smile fell from her face, almost as fast as it was on.

"Whatever. Just come with me, please? You don't even gotta get anything I just don't want to go alone." I rolled my eyes at her, Mia was the typical girl. She was one of those girls that made you go to the bathroom with her.

"Fine, let's go." I said as I got up and went to walk out the door, as I was walking out I ran smack dab into Dom.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked, not even bothering to move out of our way.

"We're going to the mall to go shopping, is there a problem dad?" I asked rather annoyed I hated being questioned on my every move.

Dom just looked at me like he wanted to say something, but then just moved past us into the house.

"I'm going to the garage to work for a while before the party tonight, so if you come back and I'm not here that's where I'm at." He yelled back to us.

"You like this?" Mia asked holding up a salmon colored belly shirt. It had straps to tie around your neck, and it wasn't too sluty, but at the same time it wasn't innocent either.

"Yeah, I think Dom will kill you less if you were that." I said laughing at her.

"Well are you going to get anything for tonight?" She asked as she grabbed a couple pairs of jeans off the rack.

"Actually I think I am." I said while picking up a black belly shirt that I thought looked really good. I also grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that came with a big silver glittery belt. We walked back into the dressing room area to try on all of our things.

As I slide the shirt, and jeans and belt on I looked myself over and thought, damn I really look good. The black shirt had one sleeve that ended a little after my wrist. It was really low cut, so it showed off my boobs really well, and it stopped right at my belly button. I think I fell in love with this outfit, which was weird.

"Letty let me see already!" I heard Mia yell from outside my dressing room, I guess I had spent too much time looking at myself. I laughed at the thought, as I opened the door so Mia could see.

"Oh my god! You have to get that Letty, you look amazing!" Mia shouted pushing me to the mirror, so we could both look at each other.

"Calm down, Mia. I was planning on getting it." I said laughing at her eagerness.

We ended up going into a few more stores and buying some more clothes, Mia bought more that I had, but then again that's how it always is with us.

After we were finished shopping we figured we would stop for something to eat, before we headed home.

"So what are you going to do is Dom heard what you said earlier?" Mia asked as we sat down, and waited for our food.

"I don't know. I doubt he heard so I'm really not worried about it at all."

"Yeah, but if he _did _what will you do?"

"Mia, I don't know and I really don't want to think about that. I told you I'm moving on from my stupid crush case closed. You can't like your best friend; it's like the rule or whatever."

"Real nice, Letty." Mia said, but ended up dropping the topic, and changed it to the new boy of the week that she thought was cute.

We finished eating, and then headed back home to shower, and start getting ready for tonight. When we pulled up Dom's car wasn't there just like he said he wouldn't, and neither was Vince's car so I figured that they were both just working at the garage. At least we would have a totally quite house for a little while.

A few hours had passed, and both Mia and I had showered, and we were now starting to change for the party. Dom and Vince had come home from the garage, and I could hear one of them in the shower down the hall. Mia was in the bathroom getting changed when I heard the door crack open. I looked at the door immediately, and saw Vince standing at it.

"Hey, V what's up?" I asked as he came over to the bed and sat down.

"You okay, Let?" He asked. That's the one thing I love about Vince. How straight forward he is. If he wanted to know something he just came straight up to you and asked. There was no holding back with that kid.

"Yeah, I'm great why?" I asked a little confused as why he was randomly coming in here to check up on me.

"After last night, I just wanted to make sure that everything was cool with you."

"Yeah, V, I'm good. Dom was just pissing me off really bad, and I needed to get away so I did." I said while leaning my head to rest on his shoulder.

"Where did you go anyways? You had everyone worried, baby girl." He said while resting his one hand on my leg.

"I just spent the night at a friend's house." I told him, and I really wasn't lying. Sean was still my friend.

"Do I know this friend?"

"Nope. Just a good friend from school. "

"Letty, you and I go to the same school, and I'm pretty sure that I know most of the people in that place since this is my fifth year going to that hell hole."

"It's not a big deal, V, it was just a friend."

Vince was about to answer when we heard Mia's loud mouth singing from the bathroom. She had one of the newer pop songs playing out of her radio, and was trying to sing along perfectly to the song. Vince and I looked at each other and laughed, but stopped when we heard the door open.

"What are the two of you doing?" Mia asked as she put her hands on her hips and starred at us. We tried to keep out laughter in, but we failed. We busted up laughing at her.

"Guys! What the hell is so funny?" She asked completely clueless to what we were laughing at.

"Nice singing, Mi." Vince said to her in between laughs. The look on her face just made it ten times better. Her cheeks instantly went red when she realized that we could hear her. She turned around and slammed the door shut, and just turned her music up louder, so we couldn't hear her. Vince and I started laughing even more.

"Alright, girl, I'm going to go get a shower now that Dom's out so I can be fresh for all of these nice ladies that will be gracing me with their presence soon." He said as he patted my leg, and then walked out of the door, and shutting it behind him.

"You guys are so mean, I hope you know!" Mia yelled at me, as she finally emerged from the bathroom.

"You know we're just kidding, Mi." I said while walking into the bathroom so I could get dressed. When I was all dressed, I got out of the bathroom, and sat down in front of Mia, and closed my eyes. I didn't even feel like fighting her with doing my makeup.

"Well someone is starting to change." She said while laughing. Knowing that there was normally no way in the hell that I would just willing let someone do my makeup.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up before I change my mind."

Thirty minutes later, Mia had her own and my makeup done, and we were ready for the party. Before we walked downstairs I looked at myself over in the mirror one last time. I looked hot, and I knew it.

We walked downstairs and basically repeated yesterday. There were a ton of people dancing up on each other in front of us, and the smell of weed and alcohol lingered under our noses.

"I'll go get us some drinks. I'll be right back." I told Mia as I walked into the kitchen. As I grabbed the two beers I wasn't met by any hands this time. In fact there was not a single person in the kitchen. Just as the thought escaped into my head the kitchen door flies open, and in walks Vince.

"Damn, Letty. Are you trying to get yourself in trouble again tonight?" He asked while laughing, and pulling a bottle of vodka out of his secret hiding spot.

"Maybe I am. Wanna do shots?" I asked well aware that doing shots was Vince's favorite thing to do.

"Hell yeah, girl! Let's go for it." He yelled with a shitty smile on, clearly he was already a bit passed the buzzed stage.

He poured us both shots and we clicked glasses and downed our shots at the same time. I held my shot glass in front of him waiting for him to refill it. We did two more shots, and were already starting to get bored.

"Shit, Letty, we should make this more interesting." Vince said while grabbing a Corona out of the fridge.

"And how the hell do you think we should do that?" I asked.

"Let's get a couple people and play a game of I've never!" He yelled louder, clearly he was almost gone. I laughed at him as he stumbled around the kitchen to get to the door. I hear him obnoxiously yell to the crowd that whoever wanted to play a game of I've never should follow him into the kitchen. Next thing I know Vince walks back in with nine people following him. I looked the people over, there were three girls that had followed him, and I didn't really know who any of them were. Then there were six guys with him. Hector, Edwin, two guys that I didn't really know, and of course Dom, and I was really shocked by the last one, Sean. Uh oh this couldn't end well. He gave me a glare before sitting down across from me. All the rest of the people took their seats, as Vince was getting shot glasses and pouring them shots Mia walked through the door.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" She asked as she sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Hell no, Mia, I let you come to the party, but I am not letting you play I've never." Dom said to her before taking a huge drink out of his Corona.

"I never said I wanted to play your stupid game. I just asked what you guys were up to. I simply want to watch." She said while glaring at Dom.

Everyone had their shots, and Vince decided that he was going to go first.

"Okay, never have I ever got arrested before." One of the guys that I didn't know, and surprising Sean took a shot. I gave him a weird look but he just ignored me, and refilled his shot.

Next it was Hector's turn.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." He said while laughing, while all the guys joined in. The three girls in the room of course took a shot, and all the guys whistled and applauded them. Then they all turned and looked at me to see if I took a shut. I just rolled my eyes and flicked them off. Assholes.

The game continued on and everyone was starting to say stupid shit, that they knew other people would drink too just so everyone could get drunk. Then it got to one of the girls, and that's when it started to get interesting.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand."

I watched as all of the guys took a shot, and then I looked at Sean and raised an eyebrow at him. He was starring me down waiting for me to take my shot. I just smirked at him, and downed my shot quickly. I turned away from him, and caught Dom giving me a death glare. Shit, I forgot that I never actually told him that Sean and I had sex.

Vince was laughing and joking around with Vince and went to turn to tell Dom something, but he also saw Dom starring me down. He looked confused at me until he looked down and realized that I took a shot. He joined in with Dom, and gave me a nasty look.

"Okay someone continue the game!" Mia yelled obviously getting bored since she wasn't allowed to play.

Dom continued starring at me, and suddenly cleared his throat.

"Never have I ever fucked someone with the name Sean." I could feel my lips curl into a smile, and I took a shot.

**AN: Alright there's the end of the next chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Uh oh crazy ending again. What do you think is going to happen next chapter now that Dom knows that Letty and Sean had sex?! Lol. Well you will all find out next chapter. (: Please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own anything.**

I knew that as soon as I took my shot all eyes in the room turned to me in surprise, except for Mia. Sean looked like he wanted to kill Dom for saying that. Dom and Vince looked like they wanted to kill me for taking the shot. Hector and Edwin just had shitty grins on not thinking anything of it. The rest of the guys and girls in the room all kind of looked confused not knowing what was going on.

"I'm done with this game." Dom said while pushing his car back roughly. His eyes didn't leave mine until he walked out of the room.

"Yeah, uhm, maybe this game wasn't such a great idea." Vince said while grabbing everyone's shot glasses, and throwing them into the sink. He looked at me confused before following Dom into the next room.

"Oh shit girl, you sure know how to get under Dominic's skin." Hector said while laughing with Edwin, and the rest of the guys. Everyone else cleared out of the kitchen except for Mia, Sean and I. How awkward.

"Well I'm going to, uhm; go in the other room and see if yeah..." Mia said while getting up quickly, obviously not wanting to be in an awkward position.

"So, is your little boyfriend going to plan to kill me soon, now that he knows that we had sex?" Sean finally said after a few moment of silence.

"He's not my boyfriend, Sean. Dom and I are friends and that's it." I growled out at him. I was really getting sick of getting this from everyone every damn day.

"Yeah right, Letty. A guy doesn't get that pissed off and storm off for no damn reason. It's so clear that Dom likes you and that you feel the exact same way. You two are so damn easy to read." Sean said while getting up and leaving before I had a chance to say anything.

I was just sitting in that same spot for hours, listening as all the random people walked in and out of the kitchen to get drinks, but I didn't really pay any attention to them. Did Dom really like me? That was the question that kept running through my head. There was no way that he could. Dom went after loose sluty girls. Not someone like me. I was one of the guys to him. Right?

I was too deep in thought to notice that Vince had walked back in, and was sitting in the seat next to me. That is until he opened his big mouth.

"Letty what the fuck were you thinking?!" Vince yelled out at me. Pulling me from my thoughts.

"Vince calm down. It's not even that big of a deal." I said while rolling my eyes. They couldn't be mad at me for doing something that they do like every day.

"Yes it is Letty! You had sex with that punk! I should go beat his face in for touching you like that." Vince growled out.

"Vince you and Dom are forgetting that I'm not a baby anymore. I am old enough to take care of myself, and to make my own decisions. I don't need the two of you around to tell me what is right and wrong. And who are you to preach in the first place, V? Last time I checked you were fucking a new bitch every night. So I really don't need this right now, so lay off!"

"Letty, you're forgetting that Dom and I are older than you are."

"Woah, V really? You aren't even two years older than I am. You just turned 19 a few months ago, and I'll be 18 in a few months, and Dom just turned 20 last month!"

"Letty that doesn't matter we know what we're doing."

"And I don't, V?"

"Letty all these guys want to do is just fuck and that's it. You deserve someone that actually wants to be with you."

I was starting to get fed up all of this. First, it was Dom getting on my case. And now it's Vince's turn. They both really needed to just cut the shit. I pushed out of my chair, and headed towards the door.

"Oh and by the way it was basically my idea to fuck him. So get your facts straight, dude." Was my last comment before I slammed the kitchen door opened and walked in the living room. I was heading to Mia's room, because all of a sudden I didn't feel like partying anymore.

When I reached the top of the stairs I noticed that there was not one light on up here. Just great. Now I had to find my way in the dark. I moved my hands around to find the walls so I didn't bump into anything, and as I was doing that my hand flew onto something that wasn't the wall. A person.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled out.

"Chill out it's just me, Letty." I heard Dom say in front of me, and then he turned the lights on. I had my hands on his shirtless, chest. And he was standing less than a few centimeters away from me. I quickly moved my hands away from his chest, and just looked around anywhere, but in his eyes.

"So, you still pissed off at me?" I asked finally getting annoyed with the silence.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know, Dominic. Why does it matter if I do?"

"Because you should be someone better."

"Any suggestions on who is better then?"

He didn't answer me instead he pulled me in a little closer and pressed his lips against mine. Softly at first, but then quickly roughened it in a few seconds. He pushed me up against the wall that was beside us. It took me a few minutes to realize what the hell was happening, and when it finally hit me. I pushed him away with all my strength and punched him.

"Ughh, what the fuck, Let?" He asked as his hand went up to grab his eye that I just attacked.

"I think I should be asking you the exact question, Dominic. What the hell was that? You think you can just kiss me?" I asked while folding my arms.

"I don't know, Let." He said while rubbing at his eye. I just smirked and laughed a little, what a big baby.

"Yes you do Dom. Now explain."

"Letty, I know you've had a thing for me for a while, and I don't know. Hearing that you were with him made me realize that I guess I have the same feelings." He said looking mad awkward. Dominic didn't do feelings, and I knew that. That's why I forced it out of him.

"No, Dom, you realized that you got whatever you wanted, and that if I was potentially off the market you wouldn't have me."

"Letty that is not how it is, ughh, fuck. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I actually have feelings for you?"

"Dominic, you and I both know that you don't and never will do _feelings. _You just want easy skanks at the races that you can fuck, and then the next morning tell them to be gone. That's how you are, and that's how it will always be. You don't do feelings, relationships any of that shit!"

I stormed off past Dom, and walked into Mia's room slamming and locking the door behind me. I didn't want him trying to follow me into here. Did Dom seriously like me? What the fuck. No he couldn't he's Dominic Toretto the biggest man whore in California.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned as I rolled over and slapped my alarm clock. It was now Monday morning, and it was time for school. After the party on Saturday I snuck out of the Toretto house early in the morning, so I didn't have to talk to anyone. Then I stayed away from them all of Sunday.

I got up and changed into a tight pair of jeans and a brown tank top. I wasn't in the mood for school today, and I was definitely not in the mood to see Sean in class today. Or hell I wasn't in the mood to see Mia and have her grill me for answers. Then I groaned even louder when I realized that it was in fact Monday, and Tony would be back so that meant normal work schedule. This meant I had to see Dominic's face for three or four hours after school.

My phone vibrated and it was a text from Vince. It read:

"_Hey, Let. I'm sorry I was such an ass the other night I guess you're right. We're just trying to look out for you. You don't gotta worry about picking Mia up. She's bumming a ride off me today. Lol."_

I just smirked at Vince. He always knew when to apologize, and knew when I didn't want to be around anyone.

"_Thanks, V."_

Was all I said to him, and slapped my phone shut at least that took care of Mia for a little while. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a breakfast bar out of the kitchen and ran out the door. When I hopped in my car I immediately turned the music up, and rolled my windows down. I sped off to school, and it felt nice to just be by myself driving for once. When I pulled up to school I didn't see Vince's car yet which meant I was still safe from Mia. I locked my door and walked up to the school I made my way to my locker and got all the crap that I needed out of it and slammed it shut, roughly.

The school day went by pretty quickly, which I was kind of irritated, because that meant I was getting closer and closer to seeing Dom's big dumb face. I walked into my last period of the day and looked around for an empty seat, and just to make my day even better the only seat was by Sean. He caught my eye and just looked beside him and just smirked.

"Are we ever going to go back to being friends?" I asked rudely as I threw my crap on the desk.

"Are you done pretending that you and Dom don't have a thing going on?" He asked.

"If I say yes can we just be friends again?" I asked making it sound sarcastic, yet it wasn't far from the truth.

"That's your call, Let."

"No, it's really not. Just stop having a bug up your ass, and go back to being my friend. I'm sorry we fucked once when we were both drunk and high out of our minds. Then I just left you the next morning, but it happened, and we can either just avoid each other for the next two years or we can just forget it and move on. It's your call, Sean." I said copying his earlier words while rolling my eyes.

"Fine, I guess you're right. Now as your best guy friend will you please just explain what the fuck is going on with you and Dom, and don't you dare say nothing, because I think everyone that was playing that game of "Never have I ever" would say that there was something there." He said while laughing.

"I really don't know. I had a lame ass crush on him for so long, but I basically got over it when I realized it wasn't going anywhere with him. Then he had to go be a big dumb idiot last night!"

"Harsh. All he did was storm out of the kitchen. That's all it takes for him to be a "big dumb idiot"?" He asked while laughing even harder.

"No, I'm not mad about that. I'm mad at the fact that after Vince yelled at me in the kitchen, and I went to go in Mi's room that Dom's big dumb idiot self had to go and kiss me, and make up some bullshit that he wants to be with me, and that he likes me." I explained while rolling my eyes again.

"Letty, you have got to be kidding me. Why are you not like jumping up and down or whatever the hell girls do when they happy?"

I turned my head quickly to give him a glare. What in the hell was he trying to get at.

"Why would I be doing any of that?"

"Let, I tried telling you last night. It's so obvious he's fucking in love with your crazy ass!" He shouted out at me like I was an idiot.

"You must still be high, because like I told him. He doesn't love anything he just fucks things, and believe me I have known that family for too damn long to be something that Dom just fucks when he has no one else around." No one seemed to understand it, but I knew how Dom was.

"Don't be so sure to throw him away, Letty. You and he have chemistry and I think if you really like him that much why not try it out. What's there to lose?

Just then the teacher walked in, and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention so that she could start teaching.

That's just thing though. I had everything to lose if I tried it out with Dom. If we got together and something went wrong I not only lose him as my best friend, but I also lose Mia. Then I lose my second home. That will also cause me to lose Vince, because no matter how close he and I are he would still have to go to Dom. I'd literally have nothing, but then again if everything went right. Now I'm stuck here thinking what the hell am I supposed to do.

**AN: Well there you guys go. Lots of random things going on in this chapter. Lol. Finally a little bit of Dom and Letty action going on. What you think Letty will decide? Reviews are always nice. I'm happy for every single one of them that I get, and I am glad that you guys are actually taking the time out even if it's only a few words. Still means a lot. (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own anything.**

After school I walked out to my car to be met with Mia standing in front of my car with her arms folded. Oh great, I knew that I was in for it when Mia got out of school before I did. She was pissed off.

"Yes, Mia?" I asked knowing that it was probably just going to piss her off more, but oh well.

"You know what, Letty. What the hell is going on? Like I am just beyond confused right now, are you into Sean still? Or are you back to liking my brother again, would you please just come out with it already because this is driving me crazy!"

"No, I am not into Sean still, him and I worked it out today and we are back to being friends. And no I am not into Dom; right now I am just not into anyone right now. There has been way too much drama around here lately, and I can't stand it."

"Well my brother was being an asshole all day on Sunday barely talking to anyone, and if he did talk to someone he was a dick head to them, and then you sneak out bright in early in the morning, and then don't show your face the rest of the day? That sounds fishy to me, like hmm, maybe something happened between the two of you that you don't want to tell anyone. And by the ways of it, it kinds of seems that you denied my brother, and that's why he was a dickhead. Am I right?" Mia questioned. I hated it how right on she always was about everything. I swear when it comes time for her to go to college she should just become a spy or some shit, because she already knows everything.

"Mia…. Let's go for a ride, okay?" I told her as I unlocked my car, and we both got in. I already knew where I wanted to have this talk with. The one place that no matter what was going on it was always peaceful.

The ride was silent, and I was kind of nervous I never admitted any of this stuff to anyone before, and here I was about to tell someone all of this shit that I kept bottled up inside for years. We pulled up to the place, and we both got out.

The beach.

Mia just looked at me, and shook her head and smirked at the same time. She and Dom both knew that the beach calmed me.

"Alright now talk." She said as we took our seats at a bench.

"Mia, I don't want whatever I say to get back to Dom, Vince, your dad, not a soul. This is just going to stay between you and I got it?" I started off to make it clear that she couldn't tell anyone about this.

"Letty you're like my sister you know all of our secrets stay to the grave." Mia said while giving me a genuine smile. I knew I could trust her I just was trying to stale until I could actually think of how I wanted to say all of this.

"Well you have kind of been right this whole time, and I've basically been lying to you." I blurted out.

"You mean about you liking Dom?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, see you know how he and I spent the whole summer together and we got really close. Well the one night when I went into your place, no one was home, but Dom….and he was with Sarah Tran."

"Oh my god, Letty." Mia said while covering her mouth.

"They were making out, all hot and heavy, and throwing their clothes off in seconds. I just ran into your room. I was so upset. Mia, you were right to a point. I don't just like your brother. As much of a girly girl I sound when I say this, I think I am honestly in love with him. It hurt to see him with her, because not only do I hate the Tran's with a passion, but I didn't want him with someone. After that night I decided that I couldn't think like that, because Dom is my best friend, and even if he wanted me. It would never work because we were best friends, and that would just end up ruining everything. So I tried to cover it up, but last night at the party when I went upstairs to your room all of the lights were off and I couldn't see anything and I basically ran into Dom. Then he told me that I should be with someone else, and then basically just backed me up against the wall and started kissing me. I ended up punching him in the eye, and told him to cut the shit. He tried telling me that he had feelings for me, but I don't know if I can believe that, Mi." I said while letting everything off of my chest for the first time. I was starring out into the ocean the whole time while I was talking. Just looking at the ocean normally helped me open up a lot, that's why I came here when I needed to think, or if I needed to have a serious conversation with someone.

"Letty I really think that you should give my brother a chance, and no I'm not just saying this because I've always thought that you guys should get together. I'm saying it because I know that you like him, and he actually told you himself that he likes you! You guys would be so perfect together, and everyone was just waiting for the two of you to realize it." She said while smiling.

"Mia that will mess so much shit up, if we try it and it doesn't work out. You guys don't realize that though. I mean it won't mess anything really up for him, only me, and I don't want to lose my whole family, because Dom and I don't know how to have a relationship." I said while rubbing my face. This was so stressful. I just wish I had my brother here; he would be able to tell me what was right. I know it.

"Letty you would lose the same amount that Dom would lose if you guys didn't work out."

"No, because if something happened and we ended really badly, I wouldn't be over at the house so I would not only lose Dom, but I would lose Tony, and the house. Then Vince and he are best friends so he would be forced to side with Dom. Then I'd lose you as my best friend, because let's face it you guys are blood you'd have to go to him." I confessed truthfully.

"Letty, I don't care about blood or not, you are my sister! And you need to stop living your life on what if's, because that won't lead you anywhere, but alone. Just go have a talk with my brother. Tell him how you feel, or whatever, and set ground rules or something, so that something like that will not happen. Talk over what you will be going into first, and then act on it."

Ugh, I hated it when Mia was right, but this whole charade has been going on long enough, and I was getting sick of it. So I guess it was either do or die.

We left the beach a little while later, and I dropped Mia off at the house, then I turned my car around to head for the garage. I knew Dom would be would be working there now, and I saw Mr. T's car at the house so I knew that he wouldn't be there. The only problem was Vince now. I parked in front of the garage, and waited a few seconds before I got out. I saw two unfamiliar cars in the parking lot; did Dom and Vince have girls here when they were supposed to be working? No, these cars looked like racing cars; no way would a racer chaser have one of those cars.

When I walked into the garage I saw Dom, Vince and two other guys that I've never seen before. I cleared my throat to make myself known. All four jumped and turned towards me to see who the intruder on their guy time was.

"Hey, Let! What's up?" Vince asked as soon as he realized it was me.

"Nothing, Mia and I just got back from the beach so I figured I'd stop by here and see what you guys were up to." I said while giving a weird look to the two strangers standing in front of me. I guess Dom caught that look, because he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Letty, this is Leon and Jesse. They're into racing, and Leon graduated with me, and Jesse dropped out this year."

I just shook my head at him, and nodded at Leon and Jesse, they just smiled at me, and they all started talking about whatever they were talking about before I walked in. Everyone except Dom he still was facing me, starring me down.

"Yo, Dom we gonna go to the races this weekend?" Vince asked before I had a chance to say anything. Dom slowly turned his head away from me, and looked at Vince.

"Hell yeah we are." He said adding in one of his throaty laughs. Then he turned to me and raised his eyebrows. Oh, hell he was stupid if he didn't think that I was going to come.

"No, Letty." He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Hell, no Dominic. You don't get to say no. I'm coming whether you like it or not. So get over it!"

He sighed loudly, and looked at Vince for help. Vince just shrugged his shoulders at him, and looked at me and smiled. He knew that I had already won this argument, and there was no way about it.

"Whatever, Letty, fine you can come but you are staying close to one of us at all times." He warned.

"I don't need a babysitter, Dominic. I'll be fine. I said while walking past him to a car that needed some work on it. Completely forgetting the actual reason I came in here.

A few hours had past and I heard Dom tell Vince that it was time for us to close up so we could go home. I just ignored him, and continued to work. Next thing I know I feel a hand on my arm. Then it slid down my side. Dominic. I growled out at him to let him know that he better stop whatever game he was playing. I just heard him laugh behind me.

"What are you so pissed off at?" He asked while dropping his hand. I continued to have my back turned away from him.

"You."

"What the hell did I do now?" He asked. Of course he would try to get off with pretending that he never said how he felt about me. Typical Dom.

"You make it seem like I can't live without you. Like I don't know how to take care of myself. I'm not a baby Dominic. I figured you out of all people would realize that." I said while turning to give him a glare.

"Is this about what I said at the party this weekend?" He asked looking confused.

"No, Dom, it's not. It's about everything that you do that's wrong!"

"Letty I honestly don't know what the hell I did wrong this time. I'm sorry that I want to keep you safe, you don't get how the guys are there."

"I'll be fine, Dominic."

"It'd kill me if anything ever happened to you, Let." He said while brushing a strand of hair out of my hair that had fallen while we were arguing. He kept his hand on my cheek, and then started running it back and forth slightly. He started to lean in when a loud sound suddenly pulled us apart.

"Yo! Dom, Letty are you two coming or not?" We heard Vince yell as he walked into the garage. I guess he was wondering why we hadn't followed him back to the fort. I heard Dom sigh angrily next to me.

"Yeah, man, we're coming we just needed to finish something up really quick." Dom said while looking down at me. Vince gave us a weird look like he didn't believe it, but just shook his head to agree.

"Well let's go, your dad has a lot of food made for us at home." He said. I swear sometimes that's all that boy cared about was eating. I laughed a little, and followed Dom out.

I guess Dom and I just weren't supposed to happen since every time we tried to do something someone was always interrupting us. I guess my question was answered, Dom and I were just supposed to be best friends, and nothing more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own anything.**

The whole week went by and Dom and I had been really awkward around each other. We were basically flirting back and forth with each other, and it was so weird. No one else seemed to notice it though, so maybe I was just thinking things up in my head. Oh well. Tonight was the night of the races, and Dom, Vince and I were all sneaking out together, and meeting Leon and Jesse somewhere so we could all ride to the races together.

It was about 11:30 and we were just waiting for Tony to say that he was going to sleep for the night until we snuck out. Dom agreed to let me go with them, but said there was no way in hell that Mia was going anywhere near the races. So, we also had to wait for her to head back to sleep, which didn't look like a problem at the moment, because she was half asleep lying on the couch. Almost on cue Tony starting poking her lightly.

"Mia, hunny, I think it's time that you go to bed now. You can barely keep your eyes opened." Tony said while laughing as Mia's sleepy form got off the couch and walked towards the stairs barely opening her eyes as she walked to her bedroom.

One down and one more to go. I smirked as I heard her door shut. I was so excited to go to the races tonight. I figured that it would be a better idea to put my change clothes on underneath some baggy sweats, so that I could just pull them off when I got in my car. That way Dom wouldn't be able to freak out and tell me to go change. I knew he would end up freaking out on me at the races, but there would be nothing that he could do about it once we got there.

"What do you kids have planned for the rest of the night? You all seem jumpy?" Tony asked while looking at us one by one and laughing.

"Nothing dad, I guess we are just all going to hang out, and watch some movies. We don't have anything else better to do."

"Oh come on. It's a Friday night, you're all teens, and you're trying to tell me there is nothing better that the three of you could be doing except walking movies all night?" Tony asked while rolling his eyes at us.

"Nah, Mr. T, we really don't have anything planned. Don't you think we would tell you if we did?" Vince asked. Tony looked at us for a few seconds then sighed.

"I guess you're right. Well you kids have fun; I'm heading off to bed. I still got work early tomorrow morning. Goodnight." He said as he got up and headed upstairs, when we heard his door clink shut we all turned to each other and grinned. We were all set to go now. I was starting to get really excited, my first race.

We met up with Leon and Jesse and then we headed towards the race scene. While Dom and Vince got out to greet Leon and Jesse I just told them that I was waiting in my car. That's when I decided to strip out of my sweats and get my actual outfit on. I smirked as I looked down at myself. I looked good and I knew it, and the best part was I didn't even need Mia's help I did it all on my own.

When I noticed that everyone was in there car I started my car up, and followed behind Dom as he leaded the way to the races. We pulled up to a deserted lot, and I was in awe as I saw all of the different cars. I got out of my car and slammed my car door. I heard some guys doing cat calls, but I didn't even bother to think that they were for me.

I was heading towards the crowd of cars when someone pulled my arm back.

"Did you really think this was a good idea?" Vince asked he pulled me into him.

"What?" I asked looking at him with the most innocent face that I could pull off.

"Letty we told you to stay close to us for a reason. There's a bunch of horny guys here, and by the way you're dressed tonight they're going to try and be all over you, and on top of that Dom is going to freak." He said while pointing in Dom's direction. Who was surrounded by a bunch of girls that were dressed even trashier than I was. So I just laughed at Vince.

"You're so worried about me, but I'm pretty sure these bitches are wearing half of what I am, and it looks like Dom is pretty caught up right now, so whatever get over it. I'm going to go look at some of the cars, and don't worry I'll be careful." I told him, and pulled out of his gasp and ran into the crowd before he could catch up to me.

"Hey baby girl you see something that catches your eye?" I heard a voice beside me as I was looking at one of the cars. I turned to my head to see a dark skinned guy, that was just a bit taller than me, and he was built. I caught myself staring at his arms for a few seconds too long.

"Just the car." I replied shortly.

"This baby is all mine. What you know about cars?" He asked while smirking and walking closer to me, but then decided to lean up against the front of his car.

"Enough that they trust me to work endless hours in a garage fixing people's car, hell maybe even more than you." I told him while crossing my arms. I hated it when guys assumed that I was just interested in fucking the owner of a nice car, when all I really wanted to look at was the body work on it.

"Oh you think you that good huh? You ever been out here racing yet? Beat me in a race and then we can talk about who knows more." He said while crossing his eyes, and winking at me.

"Please, I will race you when my baby is in a racing condition, and then I will prove to you who is the better one out of the two of us. So I can shut you up, whoever you are." I said to him, realizing that I still had no clue what his name was.

"The name's Edwin. And I don't think I ever got your name either, baby girl."

"The names Letty, and if you don't stop calling me baby girl I will punch that grin right off of your face."

The guy named Edwin was right about to reply to me, when someone cut him off.

"Letty what the hell are you wearing, and I told you to stay close to me or Vince?!"

Great Dom found me. I rolled my eyes, and saw Edwin smirk at me. I turned around to come face to face with Dom and Vince, and they looked pissed.

**AN: Well there is the next chapter. Sorry that it's up so late, and short I got really sick and hadn't felt like getting on to write anything. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own anything.**

"Dom don't start with this again, and I'm talking to my new friend. Didn't think you'd even notice you were pretty swamped with bitches over there. Didn't know that you'd have any time for little 'ol me."

"Letty you know damn well that I told you, that you were allowed to come only if you stayed by Vince or I, and the way your dressed your glad it's only Edwin hitting on you, and not some other perv."

Oh great he was friends with Edwin.

"Oh and you better stop by the way." He added on as a second thought while pointing in Edwin's direction.

"Sorry man. I didn't know that she belonged to you my bad, I'll see you at the starting line." Edwin said as he started to leave.

"I'm not his fucking property." I yelled out to Edwin. He turned and gave me a smirk, and then turned to Dom and raised an eyebrow. Dom just shook his head at him, and then Edwin walked off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dom asked while pulling me away from the crowd a little so that no one could hear our fight. Hm, first smart thing he did all day.

"What the hell do you mean? I haven't done a damn thing wrong, stop acting like my older brother, Dominic."

"Ugh, Let. I'm not trying to act like your older brother here."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry you're trying to act like I'm your what; property, skank, girlfriend? Well I'm not any of those things, and I never will be so you can just cut the act." After I said that I knew I probably shouldn't but at this point I didn't care. He can't just act like he wants to be with me, and then have all of these skanks all over him, and then when he pulls away from them for five seconds go off on me for talking to someone.

"Letty what the hell is wrong with you? You act like you think you're gonna be with me, and then the next you're biting my head off. I don't understand you. I told you exactly how I feel, and still you going off on me. I don't know how to please you!"

"Maybe don't let all of these bitches on your dick in front of me, or anymore and then I'd think about actually wanting to be with you, but that's never going to happen. So like I said earlier I'm your friend and nothing more. You're a manwhore Dominic, and you will always want as many different girls as you can. Stupid me for thinking you were actually being serious!"

He looked stunned that I had actually said all of that to him. Hell I was even a little surprised that I went that far to tell him all of that, but I couldn't help it. If he wanted to be annoying that I would set him straight, like I did. He was about to respond to me when some guy called out his name.

"Yo, Dom. You ready to get this race started? We all ready now." Hector said as he walked up to Dom, and slapped his hand.

"Yeah, man, I was just handling something." Dom said while glancing at me.

"Well we're ready to race, come on man everyone is waiting."

"We'll talk when I'm done." Dom said still looking at me and then turning his head to glance at Hector. I just rolled my eyes at him. Dom walked in close to Hector and whispered something to him, and then Hector just nodded his head, and turned to look at me.

"Come on mami come stand with me while he races." Hector said. I just rolled my eyes again. Obviously Dom told him to watch me. I was so sick of getting treated like this, but I decided to keep my mouth shut this time, and started walking over to where everyone was waiting.

Hector caught up with me, and he led me over to his car which was close to the front where the start line was painted. I stood next to him as he started to tell me about the other people that Dom was racing. Then a girl with fewer clothes than I had on walked in front of the cars spraying a spray paint line as she walked. She then walked back into the middle of the four cars, and I could hear her counting down, and then she threw her rag down, and they were all off. I watched as Dom stayed in first the whole time, he was way ahead of all of the other guys.

The race ended a few short seconds later, and Dom pulled back up to the starting line, and as he was getting out of his car a whole horde of females jumped in front of him congratulating him. I just rolled my eyes; of course he was around more sluty bitches.

The next thing that happened surprised the hell out of me though. Dom pushed past all of the girls, and walked his way up to me. He looked at me for a grief second, and then picked me up by my waist and lifted me in the air, as he went to put me down he whispered in my ear.

"I want you to be my trophy. No one else." Then he set me down carefully on the ground.

"Woo! Great job, brotha! You killed that shit out there. None of them stood a chance!" Vince said coming up behind Dom and giving him a clap on the back.

"Come on let's get going back home." Dom said as we all started walking to our cars.

"Party at my crib!" Someone screamed right before we got to our cars. I looked at Dom and Vince as they gave each other a look. We all then turned to see that it was Edwin that had announced he was having the party.

"We going or what?" I asked. Dom and Vince gave each other another look and then turned to face me.

"Don't dare say that I'm not allowed to go if you guys are going." I warned.

"I wasn't going to" Dom said while holding his hands up. "Let's go."

I just smirked and got in my car, and followed them to Edwin's house. We all entered his house, and the party was already in full swing. I made my way to the kitchen to get myself a drink and surprisingly there wasn't anyone in here. As I pulled a drink from the fridge I heard the door open, but I didn't bother turning around. That is until I felt a pair of hands on my waist.

"God, Let. Why are you doing this to me?" Dom whispered into my ear.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Dominic. You did this to yourself." I said back, not even bothering to turn around.

"Let, stop playing games with me."

"I'm not playing any type of game with you. I already told you Dominic we are never going to get together. I will not put myself through that." I said spinning around angrily. Dom didn't say anything he just crushed his lips against mine roughly. He slipped his hands around my waist and lightly set them on top of my ass. We kissed for a few minutes, before I pulled away.

"Dom we can't be doing this." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Says who, Let?" I could feel him starring me down hard. He didn't give me a chance to answer before he crushed his lips together with mine again. His lips felt so good against mine. This is something that I have always wanted to happen ever since I could remember. But at the same time it's the worst thing that could be happening. Dom is known for being a manwhore, but I couldn't put myself up to pull away.

We made out for what felt like forever, until Dom slowed down and pulled his head away from me. He moved a strand of hair that had fallen.

Yo, Dom! We gotta get going. Mia just texted me asking me where we're at." Vince said as he ran through the kitchen doors. He looked at us with the same face he had on the other day at the garage. Probably wondering why we were spending time alone, and being so close together.

"What'd you tell her?" Dom asked still starring at me.

"I just told her we went out, and we'd be back soon."

"Well then what's the problem?" Dom asked breaking eye contact with me to look at Vince.

"Because she said if we don't get home soon she's telling dad we went out, because she's mad that we left without her. She says she knows we went to a party without her." Vince said looking through his phone rereading the messages that he had exchanged with Mia.

"Ah, shit. Let's get out of here." Dom said as he grabbed my arm and led me out of the kitchen. Vince following behind us.

When we got back home and got inside we were greeted with an angry Mia.

"What the hell Dom? Where were you guys?" She whispered.

"We just went out Mia. We weren't even out that long, and plus you were passed out upstairs." Dom said trying to lie his way out of it.

"You guys went out and raced didn't you?" Mia asked obviously not believing his lie. She was always able to tell when Dom was lying no matter what. I guess it was just a sibling thing that they shared.

"Mia..I didn't want you there. That's not a place for you to be at."

"Letty was there." She said looking at me, and I just shrugged at her not trying to get in the middle of the fight. "And don't even say it's because she's older, because I'm close to the same age as her."

"I know you are, Mi. It's just you're my baby sister, and it was a difficult enough job to make sure Letty didn't get into anything tonight. I don't want to have to worry about the two of you while I'm there racing.

"What the hell do you mean hard enough looking after me?" I asked angrily. Dom just turned and gave me a glare.

"I want to go with you guys next time you go, Dom." Mia said.

"I can't deal with all of this right now. I'm going to bed." Dom said shaking his head, and walking past all of us., and headed upstairs.

"Night, Let. Night, Mia." Vince said as he kissed both of us on the forehead and walked upstairs to go to the guestroom. When we knew he was out of earshot was when Mia spoke up.

"Letty, I'm your best friend, practically you're sister. Why didn't tell me you guys were going there?" She asked sadly. I felt bad that we didn't tell her.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I should of, but Dom didn't even want me there. You wouldn't like it. It's just a bunch of idiot guys standing next to their cars." I said trying to explain it to her.

"Whatever, Let. I'm going to bed are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a little while, Mia." She just nodded her head, and walked up the stairs. I went in the kitchen to get some paper and to sit down for a second.

After I was down drinking I put my drink in the sink and started walking upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs instead of going into Mia's room, I passed right by it. I had something else in mind.


End file.
